Жнец
Жнец (死神; Shinigami) — нейтральное сверхъестественное существо, ведущее учет умерших людей и собирающее указанные души. Описание Департамент Жнецов направляет Жнецов вести учет Душ. Жнецы следят за Душами, обозначенными в списках и других предоставленных Жнецам ведомствах. Естественно, эти списки составляются задолго до того, как указанный человек умрет. Жнецы могут огранченно предвидеть будущее.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 26, стр. 30 Они не имеют права убивать людей, которых нет в списках смерти. Списки смерти также называют Списками Жнецов. '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 12, стр. 21 Жнецы повсеместно распределяются Отделом Кадров. Жнецам следует просеивать области, в которых должен умереть человек, просматривать их жизнь на Пленках Жизни, которая содержит огромное количество информации в себе. '' Kuroshitsuji'' манга , Глава 35, стр. 11 Это их работа.thumb|218px|[[Пленка Жизни Человека, от начала до конца жизни. ]] Они обязаны оставаться нейтральными и без эмоциональными.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 35, стр. 16 Понятно, что люди, которым предначертано умереть, умирают, если их существование не является "полезным для мира", что случается очень редко. Жнецы, кажется, всегда позволяют людям умереть. После сбора душ Жнецы должны заполнить отчет, который направляется в Главный Отдел.'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 12, стр. 22 Те, кто нарушают правила, получают взыскания, хотя детали неизвестны,'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 26, стр. 27 Грелль предполагал, что его наказание подразумевает потенциальное понижение и возможную конфискацию Косы Смерти. '' Kuroshitsuji '' аниме, Эпизод 11 Жнецы ненавидят Демонов, что показано на примере Уильяма Т. Спирса по отношении к Себастьяну.Kuroshitsuji манги, Глава 26, стр. 27-30 Грелль говорит: "Работа Жнеца - собирать души людей, демоны же - хищники, которые крадут эти души, и поглощают их."'' Kuroshitsuji'' манга, Глава 11, стр. 26 Способности У Жнецов есть множество способностей, таких как: * Улучшенная скорость и мощность: Жнецы сильные и имеют власть, по сравнению с демонами. Они способны бороться и защищаться от их атак, которые бы легко убили человека. * Улучшенная выносливость: Жнецы, как известно, могут быть чрезвычайно жесткими, они в состоянии вынести многочисленные нападения, которые убили бы человека,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 14 что делает Косу Смерти единственным объектом, способным убить жнеца. * Коллекция душ: Использую свои Косы Смерти, жнецы собирают души, которым следует покинуть этот мир, тогда жизнь человека официально заканчивается. Скорость и эффективность, с которой это происходит, зависит от индивидуальной Косы Смерти Жнеца. * Пленка Жизни: Когда скашивают душу, появляется пленка и мы видим маленький фильм-воспоминания человека. Это позволяет решить, должен ли человек умереть или продолжить жить. * Связь с животными: Уильям передает информацию другому жнецу в другое место, через голубя.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 27 * Перепись настоящего: В управлении существует два способа переписать чью-то Пленку Жизни. Это можно сделать с помощью: Закладки Смерти, можно остановить время и продолжить писать. И с помощь специального пера, можно переписать несколько событий, но нельзя в корне изменить события.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 18 Пленка Жизни Пленка Жизни появляется, когда Жнец режет человека своей Косой Смерти. Это позволяет Жнецу увидеть воспоминания человека с рождения и до последнего момента. Закладка Смерти Закладка есть только у самых опытных жнецов. Она способна остановить события чей-то Пленки Жизни, и записать продолжение в книгу. Коса Смерти Коса Смерти является орудием, используемым жнецами и служит для двух вещей-для просмотра и сбора душ. Известные Жнецы * Грелль Сатклифф * Уильям Т. Спирс * Рональд Нокс * Гробовщик * Эрик Слингби * Алан Хамфрис * Лоуренс Андерсон Отделы и Управления * Главное Управление * Департамент по общим вопросам * Департамент персонала * Отдел управления по отправке * Лондонский Отдел * Расписание жнецов * Отдел кадров Известные правила * Использовать свою Косу Смерти без разрешения-запрещено. * Изменять свою Косу Смерти без разрешения-запрещено. * Убивать людей не находящихся в списке смерти-запрещено. * Появляется на земле и вмешивать в жизнь смертных-запрещено. * Жнецы никогда не должны снимать очки, это часть униформы. * Жнецы должны заботится о своей Косе Смерти * Рассказывать человеку о его дате смерти (обстоятельствах, месте и т.д.)-запрещено. Интересные факты * Жнецов без очков, считают "дезертирами".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 * Когда жнец уходит в отставку, его Косу Смерти должны конфисковать.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 14 * Гробовщик сказал, что все жнецы очень близоруки.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 3 * Еще не известна ни одна девушка-жнец, но Рональд часто упоминает про сотрудниц-девушек, вероятно что и жнецы есть. * В отличие от демонов, жнецам нужен сон. Уильям упоминает что он устал и должен отдохнуть.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 * In the anime, Grim Reapers are shown to not be immune to human ailments such as hunger and exhaustion. However, they are able to sleep without breathing.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 17 * All Grim Reapers have a phosphorescent glow of chartreuse eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 78-79 Примечание Навигация Категория:Расы Категория:Жнецы